Famille Inattendu
by Autumn Summer
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a position she never thought she'd find herself in, and Lucius Malfoy breaks Pureblood laws in more ways than one. Or has he...? Veela/Marriage Law collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I officially do not own any characters related to J.K Rowling's much loved Harry Potter Book/Film series.

* * *

"I can't do this any more... this sneaking around. It feel's wrong." Said a small figure, in hushed tones completely concealed from view by her cloak, in a old run down looking, dusty, dark pub. Her companion held onto her tightly, the corner they where in giving them the illusion of privacy, in the non-approachable looking, almost empty pub. The taller, broader figure stiffened.

"You won't have to darling, and I do not wish to hear those words from those lips of yours again." He said in a firm, tight lipped tone.

"But it's the truth, I just feel... oh I don't know Lucius. You're a married man, it just feels-" Her rambling was cut short when her companion Lucius lifted up her hood just enough so he could kiss her lips, he himself in Wizard robes... more like Death Eater robes.

"Our divorce was finalized this morning love." He whispered against her lips.

"Draco's not my son. The tests came back, non-compatible with my blood type. I won the right for divorce." He got the reaction he was hoping for as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him harder, as he held onto her tighter.

"Why didn't you say so?" She scolded him, between kisses.

"You didn't give me the chance, dear." He kissed her one last time, before reluctantly pulling away.

"But I do wish to continue this in a more private location, with out nosy onlookers." Lucius glanced over his shoulder and pulled his hood back slightly to reveal his face, and a cold, hard, steal grey gaze filled with warning, meeting the few, shady looking wizards dotted around the pub.

Lucius then turned back to his lover and escorted her out of the dark pub, leaving their untouched drinks on the dusty black table and into the misty night air that had befallen upon the little village of Hogsmead, since they'd entered the pub early evening.

They reached the apparition point behind the pub and landed in a more apartment like, than a office room. The ceilings high, and wooden, the floor borders stone, with lush rich dark colored rugs, a blazing fire, and a curved desk, in front of a large window that had been concealed from view by onlookers looking in, but spell cast to look like it's view of the outside, at all times of day.

An impressive corner leather black couch lay in the corner by a curved, church like dark brown ancient looking wooden door. The blazing fire, opposite the long couch that took up one wall, running up to the window, and stopping at the door. This is where he lead his lover who had lowered her hood, and showed her to be very pretty indeed. With long lush caramel curls, heart shaped face, and big chocolate brown robes, her skin creamy white.

Lucius lowered his hood, showing long shoulder blonde length hair, and softer grey gaze that had hints of blue in them, his skin albino white, with a handsome face, and a prince nose. The office on the whole had a very warm, homey feeling. He sat down, in the corner of his couch and pulled his woman down with him, laying one leg along as she snuggled into him.

"Please continue." She said.

"Unfortunately, I had to indulge the ministry with my families secret ,but they have all been magically bound to a oath, to keep it just that, a secret and away from public knowledge. My lawyer and I also combined it into the divorce papers, so Narcissia couldn't say anything either. She didn't even seem to care about the divorce, just what money she's getting, and that she wanted my manor, which she failed miserably in that demand of course as Draco is not my son..." Silence befell upon them, whilst they played with their entwined fingers, idly, not really paying any attention to their hands movements and fingers.

"And how do you feel about that?" She asked him. Their was a brief pause, before Lucius replied in a unreadable tone.

"Betrayal, relief, anger, freedom. At least I was loyal and stuck to my vows, no matter how much I disliked the woman."

"And what of the other Purebloods and him?" She asked him.

"I have not seen them. He has been informed, but I only wanted the company of you." He replied, taking hold of her chin gently and leaning down to capture her lips. His hand slipping it's way into her hair, at the base of her neck, holding her to him. His leg leaning over the couch edge came up, and entangled with hers. With a flick of his wrist, from his free arm that held onto her tightly, he enlarged the couch into a double bed.

After a time the pair pulled apart reluctantly by being disturbed by a knocking on the door. Lucius growled, and removed his hand from his lovers breast, and she rested her head against his half unbuttoned chest. Lucius raised her hood and kissed her one last time, lingering a little while longer, before the knocker knocked again.

"I will go back to number 12..." She said.

"No." Lucius replied firmly. Raised eyebrows greeted his response, and hard grey eyes met hers.

"I want you to stay Hermione. Your place is by my side, we no longer have to hide... completely. I still want you protected and concealed from my fellow death eaters, and visitor's gazes because you are not theirs to view or plot to steal once they see your beauty."

He leaned in and kissed her blushing cheeks and tightly thinned lips. He knew his words word anger her, but his line of company and business, he needed her kept safe, but close to him. He knew she'd have to go back to the bloody Order Head Quarters eventually, but for now, she is his.

Lucius kissed her thin lips, pulling them out of their angry lined, and into their normal full, kissable cushions.

"Now come." He led her to his seat behind his desk and lowered her into his chair, making sure she is concealed from view, and then pulling his wand from his cane that sat like a soldiers sword hooked on his belt loop, before casting a none-verbal spell that raised the volume of his voice. Removing his death eater attire, he wore underneath the richest of black material tight fitted robes, and the finest of dragon skin black belt, with a gold hoop holder for his cane/wand holder and a tight-fitted, black buttoned down, collared t-shirt.

"Enter." A blond slipped through the office door, and froze upon the sight of the man he'd grown up knowing as "father" with a unknown companion. As soon as the door had closed behind the young man, Lucius voice had returned to normal volume and he finally broke the long silence after that one familiar word of greeting from the boy he had brought up as his own, even with his own doubts, he'd still raised him.

"It's Mr. Malfoy, or simply Malfoy. As harsh as it is, this is reality Draco. I am not your father. You were present at the revealing and hearing."

Draco glared at the man before him, he still wouldn't, couldn't believe his unfortunate turn of events. His eyes rested upon the figure in his father's chair and scrutinized the cloaked body with narrowed eyes.

"Who is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who this is, is none of your concern. What is it you want Draco? I am a busy man. Make it quick. You are lucky I am allowing you to stay here, and not at your Aunts where your mother is."

"Is she even my Aunt?" Draco sneered nastily. Cold grey eyes, met equally icy grey, challenging and daring the other to continue.

"Obviously as far as I am aware. Your mother would be the best... to ask those questions."

"So that's it? You are just going to write me off like that? Like... like I didn't even exist in your life?" Draco hissed angrily, slight pink coloring his albino skin. He watched the man before him, not missing a single movement, or twitch of the lips.

But he gained nothing, no movement, from the still figure before him, no twitch of the lips, and no change in the familiar steal grey gaze.

"Your mother is to answer your questions from this point forwards, I am not your father Draco, as harsh as it may be. It is reality, we both have to deal with it. You are no blood relative of mine. I raised you purely because I was stuck in a loveless and clearly disloyal marriage, and as you are well aware with my heritage, you couldn't have been my son, because she was never truly mine."

"Why stay with her then?" Draco challenged him. Lucius glared at him.

"I had no real solid evidence to break the marriage binds holding me to you both. Unless I revealed to the ministry my family secrets." Cold distaste could be heard as clear as day within Lucius's tone.

"You make it sounds like you were held hostage." Lucius could feel himself lose his patients.

"I will say this again, and only once more... I was stuck in a loveless marriage, raising another man's son, with a disloyal wife. I had no proof, until..." He stopped himself suddenly, not wanting to repeat himself again. The boy always knew how to push his buttons.

"Get out." He said, staring Draco down, warning flashing in his eyes.

"Until?" Draco ignored the man, he'd grew up knowing as father.

"Get out, before I hex you out."

"I want answers." Lucius growled, and took his wand out of his holder, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

Hermione made sure to keep her figure hidden from view as she moved closer to Lucius and placed a hand on his wand arm. She actually felt sorry for Draco Malfoy, having his whole world turned upside down.

"Leave it Lucius." She she whispered softly, she could feel the rage in Lucius swelling up as if it was her own. Hell, indeed it is her own, for they have nearly completed their bond as mates and the feel of each other's emotions was part one of the completing of a Veela bond's.

Draco strained to hear what the figure had said to the man he had grew up calling father for the last sixteen years of his life. But couldn't hear what the figure had said. He watched as the figure stayed close to his... no, Malfoy watched as said man stood in a protective stance half shielding the already concealed figure. He frowned.

"Leave now before I change my mind about hexing you out of my manor. I have changed my mind, you may keep your house elf, and transfer your stuff to your Aunts place, but I do not wish to see you step foot in my manor or your mother, unless the Dark Lord wishes it."

Draco knew he'd been dismissed, he was surprised he hadn't been hexed, like he'd been in the past for pushing the Wizards buttons. To be honest, he hated both his mother and Lucius Malfoy right now, including the mysterious figure, his... _Malfoy_ is very protective over. He'd never seen the man act this way before, not even with that woman who gave birth to him.

Draco didn't know how true, his musings are. As, as soon as his figure had left, Hermione placed her hand on Lucius wand arm whist his left hand gripped the side of his desk, slowly turning even whiter, than his already albino skin could go.

"Don't Lucius. I know how much you want to, but I need you hear, not in Azkaban, for murder." She felt Lucius arm move to wrap around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He moved her hood up, double checking the broken door, for any sign of Draco before burying his face in his woman's neck, and breathing in her delicious, intoxicating scent, burying his face in her lush curls that reminded him of a chocolate waterfall.

"He's bloody lucky you are hear darling." Lucius mumbled. Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck, loosening the bow in his hair, and tangling her fingers in his long blonde locks.

"Your both hurt, he's had his world turned upside down. You feel hurt, betrayed, angry and used." She announced. Sometimes Lucius hated the bond, but he wouldn't do with out it now, he felt more comforted knowing he could feel her even when they are apart.

He thanked Merlin, that his witch had used the time-turner, so instead of being sixteen, she's seventeen. Oh they'd owled, he'd tried ignoring her. But when he'd discovered her time-turner usage, and that her age was sixteen, instead of fifteen. Now that she is seventeen, they entered a more intimate relationship.

An owl tapping on the magical window brought them out of their bubble, causing Lucius to scowl darkly and wall. Lucius pulled his wand out and aimed it at where the annoying creature was hovering and allowed it in, grabbing hold of the owl and going back to his desk chair, pulling Hermione down with him.

"Hello, Pigwidgeon." Hermione said, surprising Lucius that his mate knew of this tiny little owl that kept hooting in his hand, and flapping.

"You know of this owl?" He said, once Hermione had untied the scruffy looking scroll.

"Yes, it's Ron Weasley's." Hermione could feel he didn't' like the idea of other males owling her.

"Lets just read it, they have probably noticed my absence." She felt his grip tighten around her.

_Hermione where are you? People are starting to worry._

_Ron, Harry and Ginny._

Hermione frowned.

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" She turned to ask Lucius, who was frowning also.

"No. But you are a grown woman, the Order does not have the right to hold you to them, day and night."

"True. But also, I am to them not quiet of adult age. Only few know of my time-turner Lucius. Harry and Ron only know due to saving Sirius, but only Dumbledore and McGonagal know otherwise, not even the ministry know."

"Reply back and see what the golden boy has to say."

_I'm fine. I just needed some air, it was feeling rather claustrophobic at headquarters.  
I just needed some me time._

_Hermione._

Hermione attached the scroll to the owl, still held tightly in Lucius grip, and Lucius stood them up to walk him over to the window, tapped his wand and threw him out into the open. He then turned around to face his lover and said in a serious tone.

"I think it's time we had that long awaited chat."

P.S Thank you to all who's given FI a chance! All is very much appreciated. :-[) xoxox


End file.
